orvillefandomcom-20200222-history
Church of Kelly
The Church of Kelly was a religious organization on the unnamed multiphasic planet dedicated to the worship of Commander Kelly Grayson of the [[USS Orville (ECV-197)|USS Orville]]. The Church's existence spanned roughly 2,100 years: from its origins in a small Bronze Age village to its end as the planet's inhabitants cease to follow the religion. History The Church of Kelly began with Commander Grayson, who healed a young injured girl native to the planet. The healing was witnessed by villagers of a nearby tribe, and they interpreted Kelly as a goddess and the act as a divine miracle. News of the miracle soon spread throughout the planet. Within 700 years, much of the planet had adopted the "Word of Kelly" (the accompanying religious teachings that had developed alongside the faith). When [[USS Orville|USS Orville]] returns to the planet, Kelly was horrified by what happens in her name. She found and entered the cathedral of the religious leader, Valondis, and she proved to him that she is not divine by showing him that technology (not miracles) heals their wounds and that she bleeds as any mortal would. After the Orville left, Valondis intended to tell the people that Kelly is a mere mortal but he was assassinated by a church dignitary to keep political power vested in the church. , leader of the Church of Kelly roughly 700 years after foundation.]] Seven hundred years later and the Church of Kelly's influence had waned but still pervaded society. On television talk shows, the species debated whether the worship of Kelly is truly necessary in their education system. Televangelists preached of Kelly from pulpits. Further, the faith of Kelly had diversified into several competing branches, and terrorist attacks were committed in the name of Kelly. At this point, the Orville, desperate to end the worship of Kelly, sent Isaac to the planet to educate the populace for hundreds of years, as the Kaylon live for thousands, if not millions of years. Seven hundred years later, and 2,100 years since the start of the Church of Kelly, the Church has disappeared for some time. The people of the planet view Kelly only as a Human who played a significant role in their planet's development. Representatives Baleth and Fadolin explain that they evolved beyond the worship of Kelly in exchange for science and logic. Kelly The deity of "Kelly" was said to be an omnipresent and omniscient goddess who dwelt upon a mountain-top and descended to heal those she deems worthy. As a system of government As the Church of Kelly grew, the Word of Kelly formed the basis for the government as well as spiritual practice. For much of the Church's early history, religious and governmental bodies were viewed as a single deeply interwoven apparatus. At the head of both religious and governmental affairs sat the local religious leader, who was flanked by dignitaries. Worship dominated society, and naturally justice through Kelly became the foundation of their legal system. Those accused of non-belief or blasphemy were hastily executed, and those accused of other crimes were bound by the hands with rope to gallows and their wrists fatally cut. Innocence or guilt hung on whether Kelly "chose" to descend from the mountain and heal their wounds. Trivia * During Season 2 production, the statue of Kelly stood between writers rooms, overlooking editor Tom Costantino's desk.@TomCostantino. "The later I work, the harder the patron saint seems to stare at me. @TheOrville @planetary_union #TheOrville". Twitter. March 27, 2018. Appearances *''Episode 1x12: Mad Idolatry'' Reference Category:Culture